A rolling bearing for a turbocharger is apparent from DE 10 2009 021 641 A1, which includes an outer race and an inner race, between which rolling elements roll on raceways. The rolling elements are guided via a cage, which runs on a contact surface of the outer race via a cage guiding surface and is therefore guided on the side of the outer race. Means are furthermore provided, with the aid of which lubricant spun off through the inner race is conductible between the cage guiding surface and the contact surface for the purpose of lubricating the contact of the cage with the outer race and thus reducing wear. In the present case, these means are designed as openings in the cage, which each connect the cage guiding surface to a surface of the cage facing the inner race.